Immunohistological studies were made on rabbit corneas obtained from animals with clinical disciform keratitis resulting from intrastromal inoculation of the cornea with the RE strain of herpes simplex virus. Histological and electron microscopic observations of the infected ocular tissue demonstrated the presence of numerous lymphocytes, many of which were found to be in close contact with keratocytes in various stages of degeneration. No virus particles were found in the stoma of animals suffering from disciform keratitis but specific immunofluorescence demonstrated the presence of numerous keratocytes containing herpes viral antigens in the same rabbits. The use of the ferritin-labeled hybrid antibody technique to the corneal tissues from these animals revealed the presence of viral antigens on the surface membranes of both cells from the epithelium and stroma.